


fuck consent, that shit's hot

by Anonymous



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Bisexuality, Drug Abuse, F/F, Femslash, Heterosexuality, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Promiscuity, Rape, Somnophilia, dub-con, if i forgot any please do tell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 01:03:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1623383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her parents are out of town so they order Chinese and drink a bottle of her mother's favorite Merlot. Lydia is not a wine person, she knows that, she counts on it. When they finish the bottle Allison has to help her get to her bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fuck consent, that shit's hot

**Author's Note:**

> written for the prompt - Sometimes during sleepovers Allison likes to touch Lydia while she's asleep.  
> This can be as consenting or not and riddled with angst as you like, as long as Allison's enjoying herself.
> 
> a/n: the fic is not edited

Allison has always liked her nails short and round. She has always been hands-on type of girl and it didn't make sense for her to grow them out and make some kind of overcomplicated manicure like her aunt Kate always did.

 

She liked to work with her hands, always has always will. Back then working with her hands involved mainly archery and gymnastics. She joined the track team and trained aikido for almost two years, manicure was out of the question.

 

She painted her fingernails red for the first time when she was fourteen. It was the year when she lost her virginity to a friend of her aunt. He was drunk and almost asleep, she was horny and stupid. It made the perfect combination really. Later that month Allison fucked her first girl, fucked as in she plunged her pretty red nails in her leaking cunt and watched her fall apart on her parents bed.

 

The sexual awakening they say is often confusing at the start. You should be careful whom you trust and always voice out your opinions in and outside the bedroom.

 

When she woke up with her best friend's fingers buried in her pussy one glorious July morning she thought fuck consent that shit's hot. It turns out somnophilia is one of her favorite kinks and that turns out to be somewhat of a problem. It's okay tough, her family moves a lot and she can always leave the few unpleasant experiences behind and move on to grasser fields every couple of months.

 

“We will stay in Beacon Hills at least until your graduation. Your father has contacts here and I found job at Beacon Hills High.”

 

Her parents were going to be the social death of her! How was this even a city, it has only one mall!

 

It turns out Beacon Hills has a few surprises up it's sleeve. The first one to catch her eye is Scott. He has the best bedroom eyes she has seen in her relatively short sexual life. Stiles was the nerdy little brother she had no idea she even wanted and then there was Lydia. Lydia with her strawberry blond hair, short skirts and mile long legs. Her not really mile long legs that the heels she's wearing make look that way.

 

They kiss for the first time at Jackson's “ let's start the year with a bang” party, she kisses Lydia might be the more accurate description when she thinks of it. It isn't as good as she thought it wouldd be because she tastes like Vodka and Jackson's mouth spray, but  _she_ feels as good as she knew she would. She pushes her against the door of the bathroom and slides her leg between hers. Lydia's too drunk to do anything more than sway a couple of times, but Allison got what she wanted. She knows Lydia would fuck her if she wasn't such a fucking prude.

 

She holds her hair back as she pucks in the bathroom and thinks of the pastel lingerie she sees peaking from under the too short dress Lydia will now have no choice but to throw out.

 

Allison isn't sure if her bff doesn't remember or pretends not to, not that she cares really. She arranges for them to have a sleepover the next week.

 

Her parents are out of town so they order Chinese and drink a bottle of her mother's favorite Merlot. Lydia is not a wine person, she knows that, she counts on it. When they finish the bottle Allison has to help her get to her bedroom.

 

They showered when t hey got hoome so thre is nothing left for them, but go to sleep.

 

“I need my beauty sleep Allison.” Lydia slurs and trips more than one time, but when she comes back from the bathroom wearing the night-gown Allison left for her, she feels the first strings of arousal. It's one of her oldest, comfy once and it's hugging Lydia like second skin outlining all of the right places.

 

They go to sleep with Lydia on the left, to the window, and Allison is patiently waiting for her, on the left, to fall asleep. She tests her by going to the bathroom in twenty minutes, she turns around and murmurs something in her sleep. In 45 Lydia barely twitches.

 

It has been an hour and she can't stop her hands from touching anymore. She slides closer to her friend's sleeping body and tugs the sheet down to her hips. Lydia sleeps on her side with an arm under the pillow and another lying on the bed, it's easier that way. She pulls her hair back and bares her throat and shoulder, the shoulder strap has slipped to the middle of her humerus already.

 

Allison traces down her shoulder and her arm with gentle touches, she traces the peaking top of her left breast. She is beautiful like that, asleep in her bed. She's so warm, so soft Allison wants to bury herself in her at once, but knows she has to wait. She has to make it good.

 

Lydia needs only two pushes to go to her back. She murmurs and Allison kneels throwing the sheet to the floor. She's just standing there waiting for some kind of reaction, but Lidya is too drunk to wake up. Perfect, just like she wanted her.

 

Allison bends forward catching the strap and tearing the fabric she stitched earlier today. The cloth rips and she pushes it away revealing Lydia's breast to her hungry gaze. She stands there tracing the areola then, pushes her nipple down. It prickles back into her palm and she rubs it with slow sure movements. Lydia stirs and she takes her hand away. Allison waits a few seconds and bends down closing her mouth around the teat and just holds it, tastes her.

 

She moves slightly and starts to caress Lydia's legs, just grazing her out and inner thighs. Allison pushes her nipple down with her tongue holding it there for a second and sucks at it softly. Lydia mewls and she pushes her legs apart. She is wearing cotton panties, they're so soft and thin under Allison's fingertip.

 

Lydia doesn't wake inspite the fingers teasing her clit and the once tugging at her tit. Allison decides to go all the way. She catches her panties and starts to slide them down, when they've reached Lydia's knees she waits for a bit then pulls them down slowly the rest of the way and throws them on the bed.

 

Allison grabs her right knee and pulls her leg to the side, then pulls the left out of her way too. Her cunt is hairless on first sight. Allison shuffles forward and traces her outer labia, pushes in slowly, she's already wet.

 

Allison looks at her friend sprawled on her bed, drunk and asleep, helpless. She's so soft and pliant under her hands and she wants to hide her somewhere safe, but also to fuck her stupid at the same time. She lays on her stomach and faces her delicious treat. She can be quick or slow, it doesn't matter but she wants to make Lydia's body enjoy this so she starts slow.

 

She kisses her thigh, traces the soft skin on her crevice and licks at her softly. Lydia is so smooth, she must be waxing, Allison kisses and licks at her, traces her perineum with her fingers and spreads her open. She licks and tugs at her until Lydia's thighs start to twitch demanding morer.

 

Allison pulls her clit's hood and touches her gland softly, teases her labia, tongues her until she starts to quiver. Then, she pulls back.

 

She can feel hеr own pussy leaking.

 

She does it again, and again, always pulling back leaving Lydia on edge; she's moaning now. She might not be awake, but that deep throaty voice of hers sounds so good in the darkness of Allison's bedroom.

 

Allison's fingernails are painted exactly the same shade of pink Lydia's lingerie was when they dry humped in her boyfriends bathroom.

 

Allison spreads her open and sees Lydia's flesh is a deep pink now, swollen with blood. She bites at her softly, tugs at her and licks the sting away. She fucks into her enjoying the taste. Lydia is a greedy lover she knows for a fact, but right now she can only whimper quietly when Allison slips a finger in her wanting more.

 

Her face is getting messier with Lydia's juices as she fucks her drunk on her taste.

 

Allison lifts her head up and watches Lydia's body writhe with the need to come and she thinks of leaving her that way, wanting. She could tease her for hours until her own need for climax wakes up and she would feel her move her hand between her legs. All the while she'll be laying there pretending to sleep, pretending not to know as she fucks her slutty little pussy on her bed.

 

Allison breaths out  _wanting_ and bends down again. She tongues Lydia's clit and twists her fingers around feeling her muscles follow the movements. She crocks her fingers and applies enough pressure to make Lydia buck against her mouth as she sucks at her clit. She comes apart under her and Allison feels another gush of wetness as she sees her friend's body shudder with her orgasm.

 

She licks at her clit and chuckles at the strangled moan that leaves her lips.

 

Allison stands off of the bed and takes the pack of wet wipes she has left under the bed and cleans Lydia's crotch. She kisses her tight as she pulls her panties back on. Allison thinks of stitching the strap, but decids against it and slips under the sheets

 

She pushes herself against the warm soft line of her friend's body wondering how to bring herself off now. Should she finger herself while they're lying like that, or maybe she could rub herself on Lydia's thigh, her knee, her tits.

 

She teases Lydia's nipple into hardness and enjoys the hitches groans of the other girl.

 

Allison decides to let Lydia to help her come. She straddles the sleeping body and bends forward, she licks across the pliant lips as she pushes down, her now naked breasts rub against Lydia's and she lets out a quiet moan. She takes a hold of her friends wrist and tugs her palm to her wet cunt.

 

She places her palm under Lydia's and cups her pussy.

 

Allison tugs at her lower lip, sucks it softly as she pushes two of her fingers against her clit, teasing herself slowly. She's too wound up to last though, she takes Lydia's fore and middle finger and straightens them out. She opens herself as good as she can with her other hand and sinks on the two fingers, tightens her pussy around them as she starts to rub at her clit. She pushes her tongue against Lydia's teeth and comes hard and long. Harder than she ever did.

 

She grabs at Lydia's now moist fingers which have fallen out of her cunt and wipes them on the sheet. Allison kisses her quickly and helps her lie again on her side. She tucks herself against Lydia's back and pushes a leg between hers.

 

Lydia's tit is warm and heavy in her palm as she goes to sleep.


End file.
